villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larfleeze
Larfleeze (real name unknown), called "Agent Orange", is one of the major enemies of Green Lantern as well as the only true member of the Orange Lantern Corps. History Origin Billions of years ago, Larfleeze was part of a band of thieves that stole Parallax from the Guardians. While hiding out in the Vega System (and following a map they also stole), Larfleeze and his remaining men found the Orange Central Power Battery (unlike the others, it's small and handheld). While they began to fight over it, the Guardians and the Manhunters showed up and demanded Parallax. In return, they gave them the Vega System and the power of the Orange Light of Avarice. However, because of its nature, the Corps can have only one member (as greed is inimical to sharing) and so Larfleeze killed them all. He makes up for the lack of numbers by making legions of constructs of all the people he has killed (and eaten) over the long, long time of being Agent Orange. Agent Orange Later, the Controllers are shown discussing their previous failures in forming a force matching the Green Lantern Corps. They soon became interested in pursuing a comparable power source to the green light that they've discovered: the orange light. The Controllers follow the orange light to Okaara where they descend into an underground palace and eventually come across the orange lantern power battery deep inside. As soon as they try to take it, the Controllers are overcome by Larfleeze's Orange Lanterns and are slaughtered. Larfleeze is enraged at this perceived violation of the agreement he has with the Guardians, as he is unable to see a distinction between them and the Controllers. At the time, Green Lantern Stel pursues a member of the Sinestro Corps, but is given pause when he crosses into the Vega system for sanctuary. Not willing to be stopped (despite the fact that Green Lanterns are barred from entering the system), Stel continues after his target. Upon entering the system, the Sinestro Corps member is devoured by Agent Orange's construct of Blume. Blume captures and seriously damages Stel, branding him with the symbol of the Orange Lantern Corps. When the Green Lanterns recover Stel and return him to Oa, a construct of Larfleeze bursts forth from the brand and confronts the Guardians about the attempt to steal the orange battery. Although the Guardians point out that the Controllers are the source of his anger, Larfleeze refuses to listen. He declares the treaty is null and void, and that the Guardians will submit to his demands or face his wrath. In response, the Guardian Scar destroys the projection and states that the Guardians do not negotiate with terrorists. This conflict marks the beginning of Green Lantern's next phase in its prelude to the "Blackest Night" crossover, titled: "Agent Orange". The story goes on to show the Guardians adding a fourth law to the Book of Oa: the Vega system is no longer outside of Green Lantern jurisdiction. This allows the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps to begin an assault on Vega. Hal Jordan, a new recipient of a blue power ring created by Ganthet and Sayd, is included in the assault team. Upon arriving on Okaara, the Green Lanterns are met with opposition from Larfleeze's Orange Lantern constructs. They are alarmed to find that their green light powers have little effect on the Orange Lanterns and are absorbed into them. Gretti, a nomadic Green Lantern, is slain and his form is taken into Larfleeze's service. During the fight, Jordan is separated from the group and comes face-to-face with Agent Orange. Larfleeze, upon seeing Jordan's blue ring, immediately wants it for himself. Larfleeze touches the ring in his desire for it and is forced back by the power of the blue light (the ring itself claiming that "hope is selfless"). This enrages Larfleeze, who bargains with Jordan over it. Though Jordan agrees to give the ring to Larfleeze, he finds he is unable to remove it. Not finding this to be an acceptable answer, Larfleeze creates an axe from orange light and seemingly removes Jordan's hand by force. No longer attached to Jordan, the blue power ring welcomes Larfleeze to the Blue Lantern Corps. For a moment the constant hunger he feels as Agent Orange is pacified, however it is quickly revealed that this is a ruse created by the blue ring, in response to Larfleeze's hope for relief. Jordan, hand actually intact, returns to battle Larfleeze with the Green Lantern Corps. During the battle, Jordan is possessed by the overwhelming orange power of avarice after briefly seizing Larfleeze's power battery (assuming that by stealing it, Larfleeze would no longer be able to power his army of constructs). Unfortunately, it's explained that Larfleeze has been in contact with the orange battery for so long that it's as much a part of him as the main power battery in Oa is a part of the Guardians. Jordan is able to subdue Larfleeze by finally gaining control over his blue power ring. The Guardians realize that if they take the battery from Larfleeze, someone else will inevitably find it, becoming a new Agent Orange. Preferring to know where Agent Orange is, they decide to negotiate with Larfleeze once more. The details of the negotiation aren't fully revealed; however it is shown that Larfleeze asks the Guardians where he can find a blue power ring. The issue ends with Larfleeze launching an assault on the Blue Lantern Corps by sending a group of his Orange Lantern constructs to Odym. Though Larfleeze remains on Okaara (observing the progress of the conflict through his central power battery), he sends a construct of himself to accompany his Orange Lanterns. ''The Blackest Night'' At the onset of the "Blackest Night" storyline, a new Corps powered by death (rather than a light of the emotional spectrum) is introduced to the DC Universe: the Black Lantern Corps. As the other seven Corps battle one another, Black Hand releases black power rings that reanimate the deceased in order to recruit members to their ranks. In Green Lantern vol. 4 #45, Larfleeze is shown delighting over his Orange Lanterns attempting to steal the Blue Central Power Battery from Odym. His celebration is premature, however, as black power rings invade his chamber and reanimate the bodies of those whose identities he's stolen in order to create his constructs. Larfleeze responds to this with a simple and timid "Yuh-oh!" He is next seen fleeing his reanimated Orange Lanterns, distracting him to such a degree that his energy constructs on Odym dissipate. Larfleeze is saved by the timely intervention of Atrocitus, who demands that Larfleeze hand over his power battery. The two characters quarrel over the Orange Central Power Battery before being overwhelmed again by the reanimated corpses of Larfleeze's constructs. They're saved by Saint Walker, Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Indigo-1, and Sinestro, who have arrived to recruit them both to assist in destroying the Black Central Power Battery. Both antagonists prove difficult to persuade, with Larfleeze more preoccupied by the other Corps having their own Guardians. In order to secure his compliance, Sayd agrees to be his personal Guardian at the end of the conflict if he cooperates. Larfleeze agrees and ultimately accompanies the group to Earth, which becomes the setting for the end of the "Blackest Night" event. During the events that transpire on Earth, Ganthet duplicates Larfleeze's ring to bolster the ranks of the light-wielders against Nekron's forces. The duplicate orange power ring is able to choose someone to become a deputy Orange Lantern for a 24-hour period. Though Larfleeze protests against anyone else´s wielding of the orange light, the duplicate ring chooses Lex Luthor as its wearer. Despite the immense conflict going on around them, the two characters repeatedly clash due to their insatiable greed. In the final issue of Blackest Night, Luthor is stripped of his power. Larfleeze hands him over to the heroes of Earth in disgust, prompting Sinestro to point out that this is the first time Larfleeze has given anyone anything. As promised, Sayd agrees to become Larfleeze's personal Guardian when he demands payment for participating in their plan. Gallery Orange Lantern Corps 02.jpg Larfleeze2.jpg 200px-Larfleeze Tiny Titans 01.jpg Larfleeze_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg Green_Lantern_Vol_5_22_Textless.jpg Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_12_Textless.jpg Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_12_Textless_Variant.jpg Larfleeze_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg Green_Lantern_New_Guardians_Vol_1_13_Textless.jpg Green_Lantern_New_Guardians_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg Trivia *The way Larfleeze is obsessed with the Orange Lantern battery is similar to Golem obsessing himself with the ring, as they both hold onto a source of power. Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Aliens Category:Nameless Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Comic Relief Category:Crossover Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outcast Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone